The end is still to come
by SavingTheWorldMaxStyle
Summary: Max and the flock are tested to the limet as they imbark on thier most dangerous adventure yet. As they struggle to acomplish thier mission they descover something that could change thier lives forever. set after MR4.
1. Chapter 1

**_Ok this is my first fanfic so tell me if the story's terrible or really good.- C.J _**

**Max pov**

Preview

It had been 3 days since the voice had told me I had another mission. He had given me coordinates to the place where we are supposed to meet a group of people in the amozon rain forest, which are going to help me save the world. In that period of time we had done the usual. Gone dumpster diving, slept in trees and spent all day flying with only a few breaks. Despite the flocks pleeding (Angle and Nudge) i had refused to stay in a motel, telling the flock that we needed to keep a low profile.

"After Antarctica, a conference with the big shots (air quoits) and the new school opening for mutaints we really don't need any more unwanted attion." That was 2 days ago now. Currently we were flying over some part of the amazon rain forest. I luaghed quietly to myself as i thought of the last time we tried to keep a low profile. We had ended up flying out of a football game before it had even sterted.

"Angle sweety, can u sense anyones thoughts yet?"

"Not yet Max" I sighed and hoped we would reach our destination before nightful.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1

**Max pov**

As the sun sunk lower in the sky casting out its last rays of light, I looked around at my flock to check on how they were doing. To my laft was Nudge. She was holding Total and ranting on to him about coffee or something along those lines. Dirrectley behind me was Angle. Her face was scrunched up in concentration as she kept her mind open and searched for any ones (besides the flocks) thoughts.

Flying on my right was Fang. He was scouting the rainforest below, keeping an eye out for anything that looked like a trap or that could harm the flock in any way. I sighed as I thought of how much our last mission has changed him. He's now acting more protective of the flock. I ges in a way any father would would be protective of their child towards the younger kids and in a big brother way towards Iggy and me. He had also been more talkative lately. His change has had a positive impact on the flock as they have started to relax a bit more. I can't say the same for myself though. I always have to be on guard, we could be attacked at any time.

Finally I noticed, bringing up the rear is Iggy and Gazzy whispering to each other probably planning their next bomb.

"Angle you got anything yet?" I called over to her again.

"No Max not…. Wait yes I'v got something. Hold on." Her face went blank the way it always does whenever she is talking to someone inside her head. Minutes past as we waited for Angle to finish talking to whoever she was talking to. Finally she turned back to me.

" Follow me." I glanced over at Fang, who just shrugged and flew almost silently (it's impossible to fly silently) after Angle and the rest of the flock.

**A/N**

**do you like it?? **

**plz R&R**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 Chapter 3 Max POV

It toke me several minutes to catch up to the rest of the flock and be flying next to Angle. Every time I tried to ask her where we were going, she told me to be quiet and that she was trying to concentrate. Except for my constant "Angle where are we going?" we flew in silence. After about five minutes we flew across a clearing in the dense rainforest.

"Land in that clearing," Angle told me brightly.

"All right guys you heard her down we-" but before I could finish what I was saying Angle interrupted me.

"Max." Angle screamed from below me, already in the clearing.

"Erasers."

I didn't need telling twice. Instantly I dived down towards the clearing the rest of the flock hot on my tail. When I landed I did a quick 360 and saw what Angle had said was true.

But erasers weren't the only things in the clearing , there was at least another four people in the clearing, who were fighting the erasers. Suddenly the flock was by my side.

"Take out as many erasers as you can," I ordered slipping into a fighting stance.

Immediately the flock did as I instructed and were taking out erasers left and right. But for everyone we took out there always was another one to take its place.

Somehow I ended up fighting back to back with Fang and another boy, who seemed to be about our age. I punched and kicked taking down two erasers before doing another 360.

Iggy, Gazzy and Total had teamed up and were taking on four erasers between them. Angle and Nudge had also teamed up. Angle was making erasers walk into trees and fight their own teammates while Nudges fought any erasers trying to attack Angle. It made me proud to see all of my flock looking out for each other, making sure that no one got hurt. Even if it was while fight erasers.

I also noticed that the other three remaining people were working together. Although not as well as my flock were. They were standing in a type of triangle like Fang, me and the other boy were, but they were working separately. Not as a team. I frowned at this obviously they had not been fighting together for long. I toke all this in, in a matter of seconds.

"Duck," Fang grunted next to me. I ducked and punched the eraser in the gut then in the face breaking his nose and knocking him out. Finally there were no more erasers to take his place. The remaining ones regrouped and flew up into the air.

"We'll be back," the leader shouted before him and his comrades flew off.

"Yea," Total called after them.

"But you're only going to get your buts kicked again." I sighed that dog always gave him self all the credit.

"Report," I called out.

" I'm fine just a few scratches," Nudge said.

"Same here," said Gazzy.

"I've got a broken nose but besides that I'm fine," Iggy called.

"I'm fine not a scratch," Angle called happily.

"That's because you can control the erasers with your mind and-"

I blocked out what Nudge was saying and turned to Fang standing next to me.

"You ok," I asked him. He just nodded his head in response. I gave him my 'you better not be hurt and not telling me' look. Fang gave me one of his million dollar smiles.

"Relax Max I'm fine," he reassured me.

"Um," someone asked behind us.

We jumped into a fighting stance and turned around. Standing in front of us were the four kids who we had helped fight the erasers. As soon as the person had spoken I felt the presents of the rest of the flock behind me.

"Thanks for helping us out back there," said the oldest boy, the one Fang and I had been fighting with.

" But who are you?"

A/N

**There will be fax in the next chapter.**

**R&R**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 Chapter 4Max pov

I smirked. As if we would ever tell someone we had just met our names, or anything else about us for that matter.

"Who are you?" I asked in a deep voice, mocking the boy. He was about one inch taller than me with blond hair and dark green eyes. I noticed the he and the other three kids standing next to him, were caked in dirt, mud, scratches and bruises. Their clothes looked as well looked after as ours. The Guy (I decided was his temporary name) snapped back at me.

"Us, who the hell are you?"

"Language," Gazzy yelled from next to me. I laughed to myself, if I was in Guy's position I would be furious at being told to mind my language by an eight year old. I watch amused, as Guy seemed totally surprised by Gazzy's warning.

" Sorry," he said sarcastically.

" Who the frick are you?" He stressed out the word 'frick' in mock obedience.

" You first," I said taking a step forward, so I was standing in front of the flock. I subconsciously new Fang had also taken a step forward.

" Why so reluctant to tell us your names. You haven't got anything to hide do you?" It was more of a challenge than a question. Guy grunted in defeat.

" My names Roo," Guy sorry Roo introduced himself.

"That's Edge," he nodded towards a boy who looked about thirteen. He had black hair and bright, mischievous, green eyes. He was about four inches shorter than me.

"That's Robin," Roo said pointing to the only girl in the group. She was a tiny thing only a few inches taller than Angle. Robin had long, strait, brown hair and light brown eyes.

"And that's H," Roo pointed to the last and youngest member of his group. He looked around seven with white hair and crystal clear blue eyes. He-

"Max." Angle interrupted my mental rampage of what Roo and his group looked like.

"They're the ones we're meant to be meeting here," she whispered so the flock could hear. But turns out Roo and his groups hear is better than we anticipated.

"Oh, you're Angle aren't you," Edge shouted a huge smile plastered across his face.

"I knew it was you as soon as I saw you, I knew it. I even told raven didn't I Raven," Edge suddenly turned to her, determined to prove he was right.

"Sure did," Raven confirmed. Roo grinned hugely.

"That must mean you're the famous Maximum Ride I've heard so much about. Welcome we've been expecting you." I felt the blood drain out of my face. If they were expecting us then this could be a trap. I made the signal 'be on guard' behind my back.

"Expecting us?" I asked wearily.

"Why?" If it was possible Roo's grin got bigger.

"To finish saving the world of course."

Oh great I thought sarcastically, the whole saving the world scenario AGAIN and let me guess these people where supposed to help me!

"**WELL DONE MAX,"** the voice said. I sighed.

"WHY HELLO VOICE, NICE OF YOU TO GRACE ME WITH YOUR PRESENTS."

"**MAX, MAX," **the voice sighed. "**SARCASIM WILL GET YOU NOWHERE."**

"WHAT EVER," I thought. "SO HOW ARE THESE PEOPLE SUPPOSED YO HELP ME? THEY OBVOUSALLY AREN'T NORMAL, NO ONE NORMAL COULD TAKE DOWN ERASES LIKE THEY DID, BUT WHAT TIME OF MIXED UP DNA DO THEY HAVE IN THEM THEN?"

"**TRUST THEM MAX. EVERYTHING WILL BECOME CLEAR SOON." **

"VOICE," I warned, but in total voice style it had avoided giving me a straight answer and just left me with more questions. While I was having my own conversation with the voice Roo had carried on talking. Fang seemed to be the only one who had noticed my lack of attention towards Roo.

"Yea we…." But I didn't hear the rest because suddenly I was hit with the worst brain attack I had ever had. My skull felt like hot shards of metal was slicing it open. Images and silent movie clips flashed before my eyes. They were going to fast for me to make out what was happening. To my disgust I let out an ear piercing scream as the pain intensified. Suddenly the movies and pictures stop and one movie silently started to play. It was of Fang and I. We where standing in an empty field full of ankle length grass. Although there was no sound, I could clearly tell we were yelling at each other just by our body language. I was horrified to see as we continued to yell at each other, Fang jumped into the air and started to fly away. As if the mute button had suddenly been turned off sound flooded my ears.

"I only ever made one promise to you Max and I'm breaking it now." Fang yelled over his shoulder as he continued to fly away. I was hart broken F..Fang was leaving me, for good. As fast as the movie clip had started it stopped. But other images and movies continued to flash past.

"VOICE," I called out desperately." WHAT DID THAT MEAN?"

"**TREAD CAREFULLY MAX, SHED LIGHT ON ALL SITUATIONS AND REMEMBER NO SACRAFICE, NO VICTORY."**

"BUT WHAT DO YOU MEAN?" Of course, no answer. I screamed again, but this time I was aware of myself screaming Fangs name, as the pain turned up a notch and I welcomed the darkness.

LATER

My head was throbbing. Opening my eyes slowly letting them adjust to the harsh light, I saw Fang watching Roo and his group. We really needed a name for them.

"Fang," I whispered, catching his attention. He came and kneeled over me, concern written all over his face.

"Don't ever leave me or I will be forced to kick your butt." I told him with fierce determination. No way was I ever letting Fang leave me.Then before he could even blink I sat up and kissed him fully on the mouth.

**A/N sorry it has taken me so long to update but I've been really busy with school. Just like I promised at the end of the last chapter there has been slight fax with more to come.**

**R&R please!!**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 Chapter 5Fang's pov

I watched as Max screamed out in pain. But unlike the first time, she screamed out my name. I cringed at the pain I heard in her voice, wishing I could do something to make the pain stop. I knew Max was having a brain attack as soon as she fall to the ground and started screaming. I sat down and pulled her into my lap. Holding her close I whispered soothing words into her ear.

"Fang, is Max going to be ok?" Angle asked, worry written across her small face.

"Yea Ange, she's gonna be fine. She's just having a brain attack." Angle nodded and walked back over to where the others were sitting and started talking to Gazzy.

Hey Ig,' I called softly. Placing Max gently down I walked over to him.

"Can you take the younger kids and distract them for a while. I don't want them to see Max like this."

"Sure thing. Besides we all know you worry about Max enough to make up for the rest of us. Her being the love of your life and all." I restrained myself from hitting Iggy on the head.

"And Iggy," I called as he herded the kids of towards the other side of the clearing.

"Keep an eye on those other kids, I don't trust them."

"Hate to break it to you bro, but I can't see," Iggy joked

"You know what I mean." Iggy nodded and tried to get the rest of the flock to play rock-paper-scissors. Since Max's brain attack had started Roo and the other kids had just stood there watching us. Now obviously seeing there was nothing they could do to help, they moved away a little and sat down to talk among themselves.

"Fang.," Max whispered. I jumped slightly, I hadn't seen her wake up. I walked back over to where she was lying and knelt down beside her.

'Don't ever leave me or I will be forced to kick your butt," she said with fierce determination and I knew she was being serious. Then before I could even blink she lent up and kissed me fully on the mouth.

Max's pov

The kiss seemed to go on forever but could have only been going on for a second or two. Reluctantly I palled back breaking the kiss. Breathing raggedly I gazed up at Fang. Confusion and happiness was the only emotion I could see in his eyes.

"I'm glad you finally kissed me, but why now?" Fang whispered. His piercing dark brown eyes looking into my lighter brown ones.(**I'm pretty sure Max's eyes are brown, but fell free to correct me if I'm wrong)**

Something had snapped in me and the thought of Fang leaving me had forced me to show him how I really felt about him.

"I…I. Just don't leave me." I stuttered. Then I just couldn't hold the tears back any more. Fang pulled me into his lap and let me cry on his shoulder, as he stroked my hair and whispered to me that he would never leave me and that everything was going to be ok. The only thing I can think to be thankful of at this moment, is that the rest of the flock aren't here watching me have my emotional breakdown.

**A/N**

**I've tried to keep all of the flock in character, so review and tell me if I managed to or totally screwed their characters up. Also any ideas on what Roo, Edge, Robin and H's powers could be would be much appreciated.**

**-C.j **


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

MAXPOV

I cried into Fang's shoulder for what felt like forever. Finally I pulled myself together and called the flock over for a family meeting.

"Alright guys," I said once everyone had gathered round and stopped asking if I was ok. To the flocks amusement I was still sitting on Fang's lap. I could feel his gaze boring holes into the back of my head.

"Can we trust them Angle?" Everyone turned to look at our youngest flock member.

"Yip, I've gone through all of their heads and they don't want to hurt us. They're experiments just like us. They've been sent to find us, but by who I don't know." I frowned.

"Why can't you find out honey?" I asked her gently. I usually didn't approve of Angle reading peoples minds, but this could be a life or death situation and we needed to know if we could trust them.

" Don't worry Max," Angle said obviously having read my mind.

"We can trust them. I can't find out who sent them because they don't know themselves. They were on their way to a place that escaped experiments can go that is safe, when they meet another experiment. They were told to meet us here, before caring on to the place they were originally going." She stifled a yawn. We'd had a hard day and the younger kids where tired. I decided to trust Roo and his group. At least for now. Through out our entire family meeting no one had talked except Angle and me. This was surprising considering everyone except for Fang usually had a lot to say. As if right on queue Nudge started babbling.

"So are we staying here tonight and trusting Roo and Edge and Robin and H or are we going somewhere else coz I'm hungry and tired and if we have to go then can we go soon so we can…" Gazzy slammed his hand over Nudge's mouth.

"Thanks Gaz, my ears where about to start bleeding," Iggy joked.

"But Nudge is right. It's late and I still want something to eat before we go to sleep, so what will it be faithful leader stay or go?"

"Stay. From what we've learnt from Angle I think it's safe to say we can trust them. But keep your guard up, just in case. We'll go introduce then set up camp for the night." We stood up and made our way over to where Roo and the others where sitting. As we drew closer they stood up.

"Now back to business. Would you like to speak first or would you prefer we did?" Roo joked. He had his hand up under his mouth, pretending to hold a microphone. What the joker.

"Oh, oh can we go first please Max please, please?" Nudge begged jumping up and down in front of me. Fang answered before I could. It was the first thing he had said sense my 'brake down'.

"Yea Nudge we'll go first," Fang said he voice was cold and had a steel edge to it.

"You give us one reason to suspect your working for Itex, just one and we're gone." Roo's group took a step back in shock.

"Work for Itex. Never. Working for them would be worse than death. We would never work for them, not after everything they have put us through," Edge shouted.

"Good, because we have decided to trust you. Nudge introductions please," I could tell that if she didn't talk soon, she was literally going to burst and we would all be talked to death.

"Well obviously I'm Nudge coz that's what max just called me. I'm called Nudge coz I absolutely, positively love to talk. That's Angle and that's the gasman or Gazzy. Don't ask just stay upwind." Nudge made a face and waved her hand back and forwards in front of face, in an 'oh that stinks' motion.

"The really tall one is Iggy. He's blind and the dark, silent or who is usually silent except for when he is talking to Max or when he just told you, that if we have any reason to suspect you're working for Itex, we're out of here is Fang. He's also second in command. Then there is Max who is the leader but you already seam to know that." Roo nodded.

"Nice to meat you all. How about we set up camp, catch some zzzzzz's and talk some more in the morning. Don't know bout you guys but I'm exhausted."

"Sounds good," I agreed.

"Angle, you come with Fang and me. We'll get water and some fish for dinner. Nudge, Gazzy, Edge and Robin you're on firewood. Get heaps of it and get some green wood as well, to keep the mosquitoes away. Iggy get everything set up for cooking the fish. Roo, you and H make a fire pit and pull over some logs to sit on round the fire." No one questioned my orders and everyone immediately left to do their assigned jobs. I caught Fang's eye as we left the campsite in search of a lake or river.

"Max about before," he began but I interrupted him.

"Later fang." He gave me a 'we'll talk later' look. What had I got myself into?

**A/N**

**Sorry it's taken me so long to update but we've had family up for the holidays so I've been really busy. The next chapter will be up in the next week or so. Anyway hope you enjoyed the chapter so now fell free to review. **

**-C.j**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7FANG POV

It took us half the time it usually took us to set up camp with four more people helping. When Angle, Max and I got back to camp, Max and started to gut the fish. H and Robin watched us in amazement.

"What?" I asked them. Max shot me a 'be nice' look, so I shot back an innocent 'what' look.

"It's just we've never seen anyone gut a fish before. You guys do it really fast and get all the yucky out too," H explained shyly, taking a step back while he explained.

"That's coz we've done it heaps of times," Max told him gently. H and Robin exchanged a few words, and then H went over to talk to Angle. I had also noticed Iggy and Edge had been getting in really well.

"Max would you please show me how to um gut a fish, so you know I'll um know how to do it if I ever had to?" Robin asked Max nervously. Robin was the quietest member of Roo's flock. Despite her quietness, I had seen her and Nudge talking and laughing together as if they had known each other for years.

"Sure," Max said. I finished gutting my tenth fish and took it, as well as the other nine fish I had gutted, over to Iggy to start cooking.

'Hey what's up with the blind kid cooking?" Roo asked me as I handed Iggy the fish.

"Hey I may be blind but I'm not death," Iggy defended himself.

"Besides if I didn't cook, the flock would die of starvation or food poisoning."

"Why doesn't Max cook?" Iggy and I looked at each other, then he cracked up laughing.

'Max. Cook. Yea right," Iggy said between laughs.

"She burns water."

"Hey I may not be the best cook, but I'm not that bad," Max protested, while handed over the rest of the fish. Forty minutes later we where all sitting round the fire eating our weight in fish. Not litually, but it felt like it. I watched Max as she talked to Roo. I could tell by her body language and facial expression, she was in a serious mood. Scanning the rest of the group, I saw Angle and Gazzy had fallen asleep next to each other and H was also asleep, leaning against a log. It was defiantly time for bed.

"Max," I called softly. Interrupting her conversation with Roo, she turned to look at me. I motioned to the three sleeping kids, then bent down and picked up Gazzy.

"Oh right. Bedtime, Nudge, Iggy you to. We've had a long, get some sleep. I've got first watch."

"Second," I called.

"I guess I'll take third then," Iggy said while climbing up a tree to sleep in. I passed Gazzy up to him. Iggy set him on the branch, then climbed up onto the branch above. Max settled Angle onto a branch. After kissing her forehead, she jumped out of the tree and went and sat on one of the logs around the fire. I sat down next to her. We needed to talk, I just wasn't sure how to approach the topic of 'us'. Roo sat down on the log opposite us. So much for talking to Max ALONE. I guess our conversation was going to have to wait until later.

"So ," Roo broke the silence. His voice seemed unusually loud, with no one else talking over him or at the same time.

"I think we should go over any powers, that any members of our flocks have," Roo suggested.

"Then I have a very important question for you. But first powers. As it must be obvious to you everyone in my flock has wings." I glanced at Max and could tell she was thinking the same thing I me. There were more hybrids out there. We thought we were the only ones besides that girl we had freed earlier this year. I feel as if this isn't going to be the only surprising news tonight.

"Everyone in my flock has a power. None are the same as anyone else's. I can move extremely fast, even compared to us hybrids. I can also slow down time but not completely stop it. Edge can control all types of metal, as well as sense emotions. When he uses his power to sense emotions he's more of a pain than of any help. Robin can change the shape of herself as well as other people and objects. But she doesn't use her power except when she has to because it drains her energy fast. H can control water and talk to all types of animals. Quite a cool power I have to admit." He flashed us a smile.

"So what about you guys? Has anyone else got any powers besides Max?" I frowned. How did he know so much about Max? I caught Max's eye and nodded.

"Well as you seam to know already I can fly really fast, at what I like to call hypo drive or super speed. Fang can turn invisible when he sits still. Iggy can sense the colour of things. Nudge is what she calls magnetic and can feel what the person who touched the object/thing before her was feeling. Gazzy has the gross ability to let out a disgusting smelling green gas and can mimic any voice that he has herd. Angle has the most powers out of us all, which is surprising considering she is the youngest. She can read and control minds, breath underwater, talk to fish that's how we got all that fish we ate for dinner and we've recently discovered she can shape shift. Our last member of the flock is Total. He…"

"Total. Who's Total? I've only meet six of you," Roo interrupted.

"Total is Angles dog. He can talk and I growing wings. Don't ask what type of DNA he has coz I don't know. He's asleep in Angles backpack coz one of Iggy and Gazzy's sleep bombs went off and he was knocked unconscious. (** sorry I for got to put Total in the last few chapters so this is where he's been. Alika isn't in this story, she's living with Dr M and Ella)**

"Wait, what. The blind guy and the what nine year old are making bombs?"

"I try to stop them but they all ways seem to have some stashed somewhere." Roo looked at us in disbelief.

"Don't underestimate Iggy he's smarter than you think. By the way he's eight." Roo looked at me, clearly confused.

"Gazzy's eight not nine," Max explained.

"Oh. Anyway I was talking to my flock earlier today and we were hoping you would consider joining our two flocks and forming one lead by Max, with me as second in command."


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8Max's POV

Well that was unexpected. I glanced briefly at Fang and could tell by his slightly raised eyebrows, that he was just as shocked as I was. We had only meet Roo and his flock a few hours ago, for Christ sake and I still wasn't sure if we could trust them.

"Um, I'll have to talk to my flock about it Roo, so the answer will have to wait until tomorrow. If that's all then I suggest you get some sleep. I've got first watch." My last comment was directed towards Fang. He nodded.

"I'll take second and Ig can take third." Roo laughed.

"The blind boy taking watch. He continues to amaze me. Well night." Fang and I watched in silence as he walked off, out of the fires pool of light and into the darkness. Eventually Fang broke the silence.

"Are you really going to join the two flocks and let him be second in command?"

"It's a big decision Fang and it's not one I plan on making alone. I want to know what the rest of the flock think and if they think we should join the flocks then we'll have a trial run. I still don't completely trust for second in command. No he would just have to deal with being third. He could never replace you as my right hand man." Relief washed over Fang's face before he covered it with his usual emotionless mask.

"Good." We sat in silence for a further 10 minutes.

"Get some sleep Fang. Your watch is in 3 hours."

"Max about before, after your brain attack, what was that about?"

"Please Fang, not now," I pleaded.

"I've got enough on my mind right now. Can we talk about it tomorrow? He sighed and bent down in front of me. I stared at my shoes. Gently Fang lifted up my chin with one finger, forcing me to look him in the eyes.

"All right Max but we will talk tomorrow. He pecked me on the cheek, stood and muttered a 'night'.

"Night," I whispered. Oh Fang, how much I want you but it's impossible to have the sought of relationship I want. So I guess we'll have to deal with only ever being friends. The whole of my watch, I was tortured by daydreams of me and Fang that I knew would never come true. Yawning I stood up and made my way over to a sleeping Fang.

"Fang your turn," I whispered into his ear. His eyes shot open and he silently got to his feet. Waking quietly just like we hade been taught. He flashed me a quick grin, then headed over to the fire to take his turn at watch. I lay down where he hade been lying moments ago and fell into a peaceful sleep.

**Fang's POV**

As I watched Max sleeping I couldn't help think how relaxed she looked. It's a pity she was always tense coz she looked so beautiful when she was relaxed. In what felt like no time at all, my watch was over. I got up and went over to Iggy to wake him up for his turn at watch.

"Ig, yo Iggy. Wake up man," He gave a grunt.

"What?'

"It's your turn for watch dude." He sighed and got to his feet.

"You no you interrupted one of the best dreams iv'e ever hade. I'd built the biggest bomb ever and Gazzy and I were just bout to to set it off."

"Make sure you don't let Max know." Iggy laughed.

"I'm blind not stupid, moron. Of course I won't tell Max, besides now I have to build it." I shook my head in disapproval.

"If you get your little white ass kicked don't say I didn't warn you."

"No prob man, I don't plan on getting caught."

"Night Ig."

"Night." I lay down near Max, far enough away to not be considered to close but close enough to touch her if I stretch out my arm. Suddenly the wind picked up and a cool breeze swept through the clearing. Max started to shiver. I would hate for her to get sick, I should probably keep her warm. I moved closer to Max and wrapped my arms around her. She immediately stopped shivering and cuddled closer to me. I fell asleep with a grin on my face, thinking about how surprised Max would be in the morning, to wake up and find she hade slept all night in my arms.


End file.
